German patent document DE 10 2004 006 92 B2 discusses a diode laser having a device for beam forming. In this diode laser the ends of the optical fibers are deformed on the coupling side such they fuse with the neighboring optical fibers and take on a rectangular cross-section. This is meant to achieve optimal in-coupling of the laser light emitted by the emitters of the diode laser, into the optical fibers.